Up to now, a technique for providing an auxiliary function when a vehicle shifts from a stop state to a travel state has been considered. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a peripheral situation of the vehicle is recognized, and a notification device operates when a preceding vehicle starts moving or when a traffic light changes to a green light.
Incidentally, in recent vehicular display devices, for example, with the development of the Internet and wireless communication technologies, various pieces of information can be accessed relatively freely. A screen for such information is configured to be displayed under a condition in which a vehicle is in a stop state from the viewpoint of safety. In the above configuration, when the vehicle shifts from the stop state to a travel state, that is, when the vehicle starts moving, a driver first moves his line of sight to a landscape outside of a vehicle from a state in which the line of sight is oriented to a display unit inside of the vehicle. The driver recognizes a situation around the vehicle with his own eyes, and starts the vehicle after confirming that the vehicle can start moving at his own discretion. In the above process, a time required until starting moving through recognition and confirmation is likely to be longer, and the recognition of the situation around the vehicle and the confirmation of whether the vehicle can start moving, or not, are likely to become insufficient. For that reason, a technique to enable the driver to be assisted in safely starting the vehicle from a state in which the driver watches the display unit inside of the vehicle has been increasingly developed.